


Mother's Day

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Sweater Horror, breadsticks, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Eddie screwed up, but the symbiote knows how to make a mother happy.





	Mother's Day

“Eddie! It’s so good to hear from you again, my it’s been so long,” said the cheery voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi ma, I know, things come up and I have to stay on top of it,” Eddie Brock said, staring at the wood floor at his feet. He stood in his living room, cell phone to ear, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, if getting a Mother’s Day call from my son is my gift, then this is my favorite holiday of them all.” Blood rushed to Eddie’s cheeks - he knew he should have sent her a card or some flowers, too.

“Edddssss, you didn’t tell me it’s a holidayyyyy.”

“It’s not a drinking holiday,” Eddie said. _Fuck_.

“Sorry, what was that dear? I think my phone just dropped the line for a second.”

“I said ‘there’s more on the way.’” _Double fuck. Now I need to figure something out._

“What holiday is it Eddie?” the symbiote asked.

“Uh, so for Mother’s Day, did you do anything special?” Eddie slid the hint in as best he could.

“No, just cereal for breakfast. I’ve been reading the new Danielle Steele. With you always gone and your father’s passing, there’s not a lot for me to do these days.”

“Edddsss, did you forget to get your mother something?” The symbiote had changed his life so much, was the cause of so much chaos, and now it had the nerve to take some sort of moral high ground.

“Well, uhhh, ma - how does dinner tonight sound?”

“Eddie, that would be lovely.”

* * *

Olive Garden wasn’t exactly the place he would have wanted dinner to be at, but he couldn’t get reservations anywhere else.

“Eddie, I’m just so glad to see you. How many years has it been?”

“Too many, ma.” Eddie was awkward and embarrassed, feeling like a 6 year old again. The “A Mother’s Love Is Best” sweater the symbiote was presenting did not make the situation better.

“BREADSTICKS!” The symbiote wasn’t insistent. One taste, and now the symbiote was hooked.

“Well, we’re here now. That’s what matters sweetie.”

“MORE BREADSTICKSSSSSS!”

“Ma, I know I haven’t been the son you wanted.”

“Oh Eddie you stop it. Your father and I raised a strong, independent boy. It’s no surprise you became a strong, independent man.”

The entrees came, and as soon as the chicken parmigiana was laid in front of Eddie he grabbed to chicken, his teeth tearing it to pieces violently. His mother looked in astonishment. “Eddie, I didn’t teach you those table manners.” The waiter couldn’t decide what was more horrifying, the display of gustatory carnage, or that this man’s sweater appeared to be, well, breathing.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry ma. I was… really hungry.” He wiped the grease off his fingers with his table napkin.

“Edddsssssssss. Ask about more breadsticks.”

* * *

The train was reached the end of the line, where she lived. “Have a good night ma, walk home safe.”

“I love you Eddie, thanks for a wonderful Mother’s Day.”

As his mother walked onto the train platform, he saw someone sprinting down the platform towards her. Purse thief - no shortage of those scumbags in this city. As the thief neared the closing train doors, Eddie’s hand shot out, grabbing the man by the neck, pulling him on to the train.

As Eddie felt the other-worldy jaws, stinking of buttery, garlicky breadsticks, enclose upon the man’s head, he heard the symbiote say in almost a whisper, “a mother’s love is best.”


End file.
